


Being 16 isn't much different than being 15

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of his 16th birthday, Hinata has a very... <i>vivid</i> dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being 16 isn't much different than being 15

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot to post this here, but I finally remembered years after hinata's birthday, so here you go

It was way too hot and Hinata gasped quietly as the sensation spread down his cock, making his hips tremble. He raised a hand to his mouth to muffle some of the noises he couldn’t stop deeper in his throat. The blush took fiercely to his cheeks and his hand trembled when sharp teeth scraped the side of his penis. He was already painfully hard and that bastard was making it even worse, fuelled by some sadistic glee of making him weak and needy. But even though it made him a bit angry, he was too far gone to make him stop. Not that he ever would.

Hinata was sitting on the edge of his bed, pants and boxers pooling around his ankles as Kageyama kneeled between his legs. His fingers were cold and every touch brought out a whine from him as they glided across the heated skin of his sun-kissed thighs and higher up towards the joining of his legs. Feather-like kisses made him shiver in anticipation, his mind spinning with the _need_ to feel this sinuous mouth do its magic. And then he almost grazed heaven when that slippery tongue, which always easily overpowered him in a kiss, licked the top of the head.

He was panting hard as the burning warmth of Kageyama’s mouth engulfed his whole length, and he even stopped caring about the noises he made, focusing only on the feeling of the other’s lips and supporting his body from falling back. He would have thrust his hips deeper, but firm hands held him in place. He was trapped, but what a sweet trap it was. Hinata shot his head back as Kageyama’s fingers closed at the base, prolonging his torture and eliciting a delicious moan from his parted lips.

The black head bobbed up and down and Hinata could swear Kageyama was getting some secret practice going, because there was no way he got so _good_ with the few blowjobs he ever gave him. He moaned at the loss of the warmth that was so close to pushing him over the edge, but soon had to close his eyes as he felt Kageyama suck on his balls while his hand stroked his length at a leisurely pace. Hinata felt how the hand he was supporting himself with trembled in strain, but his focus was quickly claimed by Kageyama’s mouth.

‘Fuck, Tobio…’ he managed to gasp out in a raspy voice. ‘Don’t tease me… asshole…’

He expected some witty remark about how much of a mess he was right now, but it never came. Instead, Kageyama retracted his fingers from his cock and swallowed him deep at once, humming in his throat, the warmth and vibrations choking a cry out of Hinata as he came.

He must have blacked out for a second or two, because when he opened his eyes again, he was lying on his back. Sitting up with difficulty, he looked at Kageyama. His pale face was adorned with a light blush, saliva dripping from his now plump, red lips, bruised from the recent use. Hinata allowed himself a small smirk, knowing that Kageyama looked like that because of _him_. A matching smirk played around the corner of the other’s mouth as he leaned in.

As Kageyama’s teasing tongue swiped up the length of his shaft, licking of some of his cum, and midnight blue eyes glanced up at him seductively, Hinata started awake. He was still lying on the bed, drenched in sweat, hot and panting. Calming his erratic breathing, he sat up and cringed at the mess that was now his boxers. With an angry sigh, he flopped back on the pillows.

‘Happy fucking birthday to me,’ he growled under his breath.

It seemed like being 16 wasn’t much different than being 15.


End file.
